There are various types of process equipment which require seals or gaskets between two or more sections, wherein leak-proof joints are desired, that will withstand the environment in which they are used and which will adjust to the expansions and contractions of the sections.
There are various sealing putties and gasketing which have been used for these purposes, but for the most part, they tend to lose their resistance to aggressive environments, or become brittle, or undergo compression-set to an extent that they lose resiliency and cannot continue to provide leak-proof joints between sections which undergo expansion and contraction.
I have now devised a gasketing arrangement which is ideally suitable for providing secure joints between sections of process equipment wherein a good seal is achieved, even though the sections undergo expansions and contractions.